


Lost and Found

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issac and Jackson reconnect after moving overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "The Divine Move," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence + the Machine.

It began as a way for them to forget about what they had both lost: the pack, Lydia, Allison. And it was natural that they should reach out each other, two Omegas with broken hearts separated only by the English Channel.

It was hard to pinpoint the exact time that their friendship became something more. It was some point between the weekly trips through the Chunnel and the time Isaac gave Jackson a blowjob as a birthday present.

But now they’re spending every minute together wrapped up in each other, and every minute apart thinking about one another.

Although they don’t talk about it, they both know this stopped being about what they had lost long ago. Now, it was about what they had found.


End file.
